I'm On The Edge With You
by EJCriss
Summary: Finn happens to spot a suspicious looking mark on Kurt's neck...


**A/N – Why do I always write when it's late? Whatever. **

**This one's set over the summer break. It's just a random little oneshot. **

**Why is every fic I write named with lyrics? Eh. My love for music is showing. The lyrics this time are from The Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga. Such a good song. **

**Enjoy guys. **

**xo. **

It happened over a family dinner one Friday night.

"Kurt," Finn said slowly, his expression bewildered. "What is that on your neck?"

Kurt felt the heat creeping up into his cheeks as three pairs of eyes turned to face him. He knew _exactly _what they were looking at. They were looking at the little bruise like mark that was positioned at the bottom of his neck, right by his collarbone. The little bruise like mark that his scarf was meant to be covering.

"Um. That's just a bruise." Kurt adjusted his scarf with a blush.

Burt raised a disbelieving eyebrow, and his tone made it evident that he wasn't buying it. "Odd place to get a bruise. Where did that come from?"

_Shit_, Kurt thought. "Um. Everything fell out of my bathroom cabinet the other day and I got hit by my moisturiser."

"That must be some really heavy moisturiser," Finn said, turning back to his dinner and accepting the lie without another word.

Burt blinked at Finn, and Carole tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Wait." Finn put down his cutlery. "Is that a _hickey_?"

Kurt cringed. He could feel the same three pairs of eyes on him. "Um."

Finn scrunched up his nose. "That's gross. You're my brother. You're not allowed to get hickeys."

"You're my son, which means you're definitely not allowed to get hickeys," Burt retorted. "This Blaine kid seemed so nice to start off with."

_Oh shit. _

"Can I?" Blaine broke away from the deep kiss to look at Kurt. Kurt was nearly blown away by the dark look in his eyes. The dark, _hungry_ look in his eyes. They were currently both shirtless and on Kurt's bed, with Blaine hovering over the top of Kurt, one knee either side of his torso.

"Can you what?" Kurt said breathily. He was having a hard time forming sentences right now.

"Give you a hickey," Blaine grinned eagerly.

Kurt shifted underneath Blaine. "No. My dad will see."

Blaine shook his head, still wearing the same keen look on his face. "Just one really tiny one. He won't be able to see it, I promise. I'll do it lower down and everything."

Kurt sighed. He could hardly refuse when Blaine was giving him a look like that, could he? "Fine. But it better be tiny."

Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt gently. "Promise."

He pressed his lips softly to the spot just underneath Kurt's right ear and began to track his way down, pressing soft, loving kisses to the tender skin of his neck. Kurt gave a happy sigh. Blaine continued to make his way down, and then he stopped. Kurt knew his face was still just inches from his neck, however, as he could feel Blaine's hot breath against his collarbone. Suddenly, without warning, Blaine sucked a patch of soft flesh right at the bottom of his neck into his hot mouth. Kurt mewled in surprise, arching his back a little. He could feel Blaine purposely scraping his teeth along the skin every so often, and he closed his eyes and just _whimpered_. His hands flew up to tangle in Blaine's unkempt curls, and still Blaine sucked and licked at the flesh like his life depended on it. It was over far too soon, and Blaine kissed the spot gently before sitting back on his haunches, looking admiringly at his handiwork.

"That's a work of art," he teased.

Kurt looked at him for a long moment, before wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and jerking so that Blaine fell forward on top of him, his face just inches from Kurt's.

"Just kiss me," Kurt instructed. And so, Blaine did.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked as he stood in front of the mirror. "That is _not_ tiny!"

Blaine came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. His expression was sheepish. "I might have got a little carried away."

"A little?" Kurt snorted, leaning closer to the mirror. "Oh god, I'm going to have to buy a whole new concealer for this."

"You loved it," Blaine smirked, his face splitting into a grin as Kurt flushed.

"Maybe," Kurt said.


End file.
